Unsinkable
by LuckySmurfette
Summary: Its April 1912, a young Bella Swan and her family is travelling back to the States for a wedding. A young Edward Masen is also travelling back to the States. They cross paths on one of the most famous ships know to mankind. Will love keep them afloat?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

_This is my first attempt at some twilight fan fiction. There is a lot of fact to the events that happened with the Titanic, but the main story line is fiction.  
><em>_  
>I do not own any rights to anything.<em>

* * *

><p>The Titanic is one of the most fascinating of all shipwrecks in maritime history. Perhaps it is because of the number of lives that were lost, or the fact that the entire tragedy could have been avoided, but there is no denying the mysterious allure this ill fated ocean liner still holds, even today. This is one of her stories.<p>

**April 10 th, 1912**

**Bella's Point Of View**

My father, Charlie, my sister, Alice and I were travelling back to the United States, we were visiting our grandmother, after the passing of our mother. Grandmother didn't take the news well and wanted to make sure Alice and I were being brought up as proper ladies without the influence of a mother.

Alice being the charmer that she was, was perfectly proper, graceful and always looking her best. All the latest fashion, (Most of which she made herself.) She could have any gentleman she could have wanted. But her heart belonged to someone already. A local boy back home named Jasper Whitlock.

I on the other hand, made my Grandmother worry. me being the main reason for the visit. I was the polar opposite to Alice. I was clumsy, often found with straw in my hair from being with the horses in the stable, or sawdust on my clothes from being at the mill. And I could careless about what everyone was wearing. I was quite happy with not having any suitors come to call. I didn't have to dress up, and pretend to enjoyed it. besides now father would need someone to care for him.

We had received news that my brother Emmett had found himself a bride while in New York on Business. He had a successful carpentry mill back home in Washington. He had met a beautiful socialite, Rosalie Hale while in New York, and they had planned on marrying as soon as possible.

Due to the coal strike, the only ocean liner available was the R.M.S. Titanic. The White Star Line had created a luxury liner that was a destination in itself. Heading to American on its maiden voyage.

We boarded the grand R.M.S. Titanic in Southampton. My jaw dropped at the shear size of the massive ocean liner. So many people seeing this massive ship off, was aw-inspiring. the beauty of the interior was absolutely remarkable. This was only Second class, and it looked marvellous, I could only imagine what First class looked like. We made our way to our state rooms. And I could smell fresh paint.

Father had said he was going to go to the smoking room, I assumed he was going to go drowned his sorrows in some brandy. He missed my mother terribly, but he refused to talk to any of the family about it.

I sat on the bed by the window as Alice sat by the dressing mirror to remove the pins from her hat. I watched out the window as people on shore waved to the ship. I closed my eyes for a moment thinking how nice if would be back on the coast of Washington. I was homesick, and this was just a step closer to home.

"Bella," A voice whispered. Breaking me out of my daydream I looked at Alice. She looked pale as if she had seen a ghost.

Alice and I shared a secret. She sometimes got feelings, or saw things that no one else saw. And these feeling were always right. Always.

"Bella, I saw something, horrible. But it can't be true." Alice continued. " I saw all of this at the bottom of the Atlantic. And I think its going to be soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point Of View<strong>

I was travelling with my mother and step-father. He was an amazing Doctor that was world renown.

My parents had wanted to go to Paris for a holiday. I tagged along, basically because I had never been to Paris before. And I wanted to relax before I had to go back to school. My step father, Carlise thought it would be good for us as a family to spend some time together. We were not in France long, when Carlise received word to come back to America. He was wanted as a key speaker at a some University graduation.

So we were going to be boarding the R.M.S. Titanic, a state of the art luxury liner. Carlise thought this would be a fitting way to end our holiday, as it was said the ship would be making history, being the biggest liner on the ocean.

We boarded in Cherbourg France, Along with some of the richest people in the world. We were late boarding, 8pm at night but the ship looked absolutely magical all light up against the dark April sky.

Carlise insited we get one of the biggest state rooms on the ship, I could only imagine how much it cost. If my mother Esme, knew the price we would be swimming back to New York. She hated wasting money to try and impress people. We walked down the grand Staircase. And Grand it was. this ship was something else. Tomorrow, I would go explore. See what kind of trouble I could get in.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 11,1912**

**EPOV**

I woke early so I could go wander the ship. This boat if you could call it a boat, was huge, and made every other ship I had ever been on look like a small fishing dingy. I wanted to see everything I could. From the state of the art gymnasium to the Turkish baths, and everything in between.

It was calm and clear outside and decided to start there. I wandered along the open promenade deck staring out at the sea. I was bored with sea travel. We spent only a few days in Paris before we boarded this ship, and before that we were on anther ship. Dry land would be nice to see for a change. I was bored with everything, even the piano. I was hoping something in Paris would wake me up, excite me, but I didn't find what I was looking for. Whatever that was. I wasn't there long enough I guess. I was to start school in the fall to become a doctor like my step father. Which was fine, I suppose, but I felt like something was missing. I wasn't sure what that something was. With that thought I slip through a door marked SECOND CLASS ONLY.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice did not eat or sleep last night. Her vision had scared her enough that she did not wish to leave our room. I told father she was seasick. I know he thought I was lying. How could anyone get seasick on a ship such as this? But he didn't ask questions and headed to the dining room. I knew he would end up back in the smoking room.

Alice declined the offer to join me for breakfast, so I guess I was on my own. I felt like I was the only one keeping myself together. Alice was scared, and cried out for Jasper through out the night keeping me up. I did not have the heart to tell her so, she would deny it anyways. Father came back late last night, stumbling down drunk. That seems to be the only way he deals with my mother's death. She was terribly sick, she had pneumonia, and did not last long.

I needed some air to clear my head. At home I would have gone out to the horses, with a good book and hid in the barn. But I was stuck on a boat. I turned around quickly to head towards the stairs for the upper decks. I turned hard into something, and down to the floor I went.

I looked up to see what or who I had run into and was met by the most dazzling green eyes I had ever seen. I simple could not move. All I could was stare.

"I am so terribly sorry miss," He said looking at me as if he hurt me. "I turned around so quickly, I didn't have time to move. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I think I am OK." I mumbled. "It was my fault entirely." My face felt warm as I blushed looking away.

He was a tall and slim built fellow, reddish brown hair. He reached out his hand to help me up. As I stood up, our eyes met again.

" Oh, uh...Sorry." He said, letting go of my hand.

"I'm Edward Masen. Pleasure to run into you." He said with a grin.

"Isabella Swan." I smiled back. My heart was pounding. My head was swimming, and I felt dizzy.

I wobbled a bit, and Mr. Masen reached to catch me.

"Are you sure you are OK?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Just need some air," My face felt flushed again.

"Miss Swan, I was just going to get some breakfast, would you care to join me?" He asked with a little smile.

I smiled back,"That would..." I was about to say yes when something stopped me. What was I doing? I do not know this fellow, and I was just going to join him for breakfast. That would defiantly draw attention I did not want to deal with.

"I am sorry Mr. Masen, but I have other arrangements." I said, the words coming out rather cold. I had other arrangements? For what eating alone? I thought to myself.

He frowned, eyeing me. Trying to figure out what was just made me change my mind.

"Maybe another time. Good day to you Miss Swan." And with that, he turned and walked towards the stairs to the dinning room.

Stupid. what the heck was that? I shook my head and headed to the upper decks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Those chocolate eyes, had me melting like snow on a spring day. She could have said jump off the boat and I probably would have. I was never that forward, asking a lady to accompany me. heck my mother said I practically run away from girls. I just didn't know how to talk to them I guess . How odd. Was it something I said? She seemed as though she was about to join me, then bam. No. Maybe if I see her again it might go differently. I could hope.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I found myself sitting in the second class library. I had intended on sitting out side, but the sound of the props churning the water below made me homesick. Sounded like the waves crashing on the rocks back home. I could picture the waves, the feel of the sand under my feet. And then I saw them. Those dazzling green eyes. waiting for me. My eyes snapped open. I looked around. No one even noticed me. That was a relief. I hated being the centre of attention.

I shook my head, trying to shake the last of my day dream out of my head. I didn't have time to think about some stranger. I had to go check on Alice, and hope father wasn't 3 sheets to the wind already. My life was to complicated right now. Hopefully that would convince me to stop thinking about those green eyes.

* * *

><p>Bella, I have been waiting for you! Alice exclaimed with a big grin as I open the door to our room. She was bouncing like a ball sitting on the bed, dressed for afternoon tea.<p>

I was surprised considering when I left this morning she wouldn't move from the bed.

"Alice, is everything alright?" I asked eyeing her, sitting down in the chair by the window.

"You met him." She said bubbling over with excitement.

Met who? How could she know I talked to anyone? She didn't leave the room. Wait. I know better.

"Alice, did you have another vision?" I asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry," she said. "You will see him tomorrow. And don't run away this time." She smiled as she playfully shook her finger at me.

"I didn't run away, I just didn't think it was a good idea being alone with someone I just met." I said sharply.

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever he asks you to do tomorrow," she chirped again."Do it. Trust me. You won't regret it. When am I wrong?"

"you never are. That's what scares me." I said quietly, my face felt warm.

"Shall we go for tea?" She asked reaching for her hat.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Where should things go from here? Please review, and give me your thoughts! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"So Alice, you seem in better spirits this afternoon," I said to Alice as we sat in the dinning room for tea. She didn't look nearly as upset as she had been this morning or last night.

"Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to leave me in the dark?" I asked, sipping my tea. I wanted to know what gave her this sudden courage to venture anywhere other than our state room.

She looked around to see if anyone was in earshot of our conversation. When she saw we were alone in the far corner of the room, she smiled.

"Jasper has plans," her voice sang like little bells.

I should have known that some how Jasper had something to do with lifting her spirits. And he wasn't even on the ship.

"I know what he is going to ask, so I am going to beat him to the punch." Alice said excitedly, slightly bouncing in her chair.

I had a feeling I already knew the question. Jasper had been sweet on Alice for quite some time now. It was only a matter of time before he asked her to be his bride. I didn't need to ask what her answer was, there was no possible way she would ever say no.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I asked, with Alice anything was possible. She could probably convince the captian to send smoke signals from the smoke stacks. Yeah, Alice could be that convincing.

"I am going to send him a telegram tomorrow. This ship is equip with one, so why not use it? I have three days before..." She stopped mid-sentence and cleared her throat and continued.

"Three days before things go bad, and I mean really bad. But there is nothing I can do about it, except do the best I can in saving you and father and myself." She looked down at the floor. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Alice saw everything and couldn't do anything to stop it. who would believe her? They would think the worst.

She quickly wiped the tear away and looked up at me. "He is a handsome one," she whispered with a little smile.

"Who Jasper?" I asked, thankful she changed the subject.

"No...well yes, Jasper is handsome, but that is not who I am talking about." Alice blushed slightly, but never looked away from me.

I almost choked on my tea. "What exactly did you see?" I coughed.

"All I am going to say is, you are not going to be disappointed." She giggled.

"I am not going to ruin it for you." She said softly and smiled at me. "Besides, his mother has excellent taste and I want to see her clothing collection."

"So that's what it all comes down to...dresses?" I frowned at Alice. Always about the fashion.

"Nope, it's just a perk." She smiled and took a sip of her tea. Alice looked me in the eyes and continued. "And she will love you the minute she meets you."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

That night at dinner, I felt trapped, more so than ever. I desperately wanted to find Miss Swan and talk to her. Convince her to just take a walk with me, even sit in silence, I wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes. See those cheeks blush again.

I may have been staring at my fork for a moment to long. I felt my mother tap my arm, I immediately looked up to see everyone at the table staring at me.

"Edward is everything alright?" My mother whispered with a look of alarm in her eyes.

"Oh...uh. Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking." I coughed putting my fork down. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Edward, Mr. Andrews here, asked if you would like a tour of the ship tomorrow afternoon." Carlise said as his eyes narrowed on me.

Carlise was old friends with Mr. Thomas Andrews, the ship designer of the Titanic. I could tell by the way Carlise glared at me, I must have embarrassed him, when I didn't answer Mr. Andrews' question.

'Damn! So much for finding Miss Swan.' I thought.

"Yes, that would be most interesting," I said. "I was trying to give myself a tour this morning, when I ran into someone."

"That someone must have been a girl," Mr. Andrews gave me a wink and chuckled. "If you would like to come, meet me at the wireless office on the boat deck after lunch tomorrow."

One of the men at the table suggest they all go to the smoking room for drinks. I declined. I wasn't much for smoking cigars or drinking brandy. When the men left, my mother was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. I haven't seen my mother this excited for awhile. The last time was probably when her and Carlise got married. She was giddy.

"Who is she?" She asked, a giant grin spread across her face. "And when do I get to meet her?"

* * *

><p><em>So guys what do you think? Please review, Thanks!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**April 12, 1912**

**BPOV**

Alice! I hissed. She turned quickly to the stair case leading to the boat deck. "Where are you going? The purser's office is this way." I whispered loudly, trying to keep up with her quick little steps.

I am not going to the purser's office," She chimed. "I am going right to the source. this way I know that my telegram is being sent personally." She continued walking and didn't even look at me. " Its all politics, they send first class passenger stuff first, i am just cutting in line a bit."

"You are crazy! If someone catches in there, we will be swimming with the fish!" I hissed at her again. This time Alice stopped and glared at me.

"Bella, stop being so dramatic, really. All they are going to do is tell us to leave, no harm no foul. They are not going to make us walk the plank." She rolled her eyes, sighed and continued up the stairs.

I followed closely to Alice soon we were by the telegraph office. Apparently I was going to be the look out...Make sure no one caught us. I wasn't concerned that they wouldn't let Alice send her telegram...She was persuasive...it was getting caught doing it, is what i was afraid of.

Fortunately for us no one was around I was relieved... I really didn't want to have to come up with a story on the fly. I wasn't very good at lying. Alice went in to the little office. The officer in there was surprised I am sure. I waited a second, didn't hear any angry voices. Alice was probably charming the pants off of this officer. So much for politics!

I sat down on the bench beside the telegraph office as I waited. It was another calm clear day out, sun shining, hard to believe it was only the beginning of April. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of the sea air. It was refreshing. I sat like this for a moment. Perhaps a moment to long.

"Excuse me miss, may I sit down?" I heard a voice say.

My eyes bolted open, And to my surprise it was Thomas Andrews. Yes, the Thomas Andrews that built the boat my butt we currently planted on.

"Uh...yes, sure you may." I whispered, hoping that he wouldn't say anything else. I didn't want to get Alice in trouble, seeing as Mr. Andrews probably would say something about her being were she shouldn't be.

"I am just giving an old friend and his family a tour of the ship, I am just waiting for them, " He said as he sat down. " I'm Thomas Andrews, and who might you be?" He smiled at me warmly.

"Isabella Swan." I said quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said. "Swan, you say? That sounds familiar. What does your family do?" He asked, still smiling.

"My Brother and Father make furniture back in Washington, perhaps you have heard of it? Black Swan Furniture Co.?" I said quietly with a little smile.

"Yes, yes I have heard of it before, I have a Black Swan desk back in my office at home." he said with a chuckle.

"You do?" I said with obvious surprise. I didn't think any of our furniture ever went farther that New York.

"Yes my dear I do, I know good workmanship when I see it!" He laughed and gave me a wink.

"say, would you care to join us for the little tour? You would probably enjoy it." Mr. Andrews asked.

" I was just waiting for my sister." I said quietly.

"Well she can come too if she like." He said sweetly.

As if her ears were burning, Alice appeared out of no where.

"I would be delighted to join, Mr. Andrews!" She chimed behind him.

He jumped and started to laugh. I just shook my head, leave it to Alice to make an entrance.

"Mr. Andrews, this is my sister Alice." I said with a smile.

"Well ladies, here is the rest of our party," he said as he turned and looked behind me.

I turned and almost fell off the bench I was sitting on.

I looked up to see those dazzling green eyes looking right into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was not looking forward to going on this tour of the ship. I had something, or should I say someone on my mind. And it didn't help that my mother continued to ask questions about her all through breakfast and lunch. Questions, I didn't have the answers to...yet.

We were on the deck and I could see that Mr. Andrews was sitting on a bench talking to two young ladies. As we got closer I heard him say that the rest of the party was there. And then she turned.

As luck would have it, those chocolate brown eyes looked deep into mine. And then she blushed, my God, how I love that.

"Miss Swan you look lovely today." I said without taking my eyes off of her. Before she could even open her mouth the other girl chimed in, I say chimed in because she sounds like chimes.

" I know she looks lovely, cause I designed that dress." I looked up at her and winked at me. Odd girl, funny, but odd. Everyone laughed, but Isabella blushed even harder.

"Edward, you have met my to new friends?" Mr. Andrews asked and winked at me. Why was everyone winking at me?

"Just Miss Swan," I whispered, looking right at her. She was still blushing and looking at the ground.

"Well," he said pointing to Alice. "This lovely young lady is Miss Swan's sister, Alice." She gave us a little wave.

"Ladies, this is Edward, his mother Esme and my good friend Carlise." He said standing up and patting Carlise on the back.

"Let's start this tour!" Alice chimed, and everyone followed behind Mr Andrews.

My mother and Alice immediately started talking fashion, And Carlise and Mr. Andrews were busy discussing the pros and cons of open decks and closed ones. As for Miss Swan and myself, Awkward silence.

I didn't know what to say. Now that I didn't have to search the decks for her, I had no idea what to say to her. Damn it, I have to bite the bullet.

"Would you care to play 20 questions Miss Swan?" I asked her quietly. she didn't say anything, but stopped and looked up at me.

She smiled coyly. "You can call me Isabella, or Bella. I feel like I am in trouble when you call me Miss Swan." then she blushed and turned away.

"Alright Bella, favorite color?" I said softly urging her to keep walking.

"Green, cause that is the color of your eyes" she said then quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Her face got red, and she just looked so cute.

I laughed, " Mine is chocolate brown, and my reason is the same as yours." she looked at me and smiled.

"This game is going to get me in trouble" She said softly.

"Well that will make two of us," I said "Would you like to get some tea after we are done with this tour?" I asked.

"We could finish our game then." She looked at me, and she hesitated. It felt like hours instead of seconds waiting for her to answer.

"I think I would like that." And she smiled at me.

* * *

><p><em>So guys, what do you think? Please let me know what you think. Thanks you rock!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

As we walked along the deck, I couldn't help but notice Carlise looking back at Alice and Bella like he knew them. I know it is possible, He know a lot of people, but I couldn't quite place the expression on his face. Alice and my mother continued to chat about random things, mostly clothes and the like. Bella had started chatting with Mr. Andrews in regards to the ship.

"This ship is as nearly perfect as human brains can make her." He said, with shear pride.

"Nearly unsinkable, even if something were to happen the water tight compartments would aloud time for people to be rescued." he said.

"What if they fail," Bella asked softly, looking back at Alice. "Would there be enough lifeboats?"

"I can assure you, that everyone would be rescued, the compartments shouldn't fail." He said softly to Bella, assuring her fears.

That was so rare to find. Someone that cared if something happened to people that weren't the same social class. Carlise hated having to mingle with people outside of his social circle. Besides work, that was his exception. When someone was hurt, his blinders went up. He didn't care how rich or poor you were if you needed help. But to associate with you outside of the hospital, don't count on it.

My mother invited both Alice and Bella to join us for supper tomorrow night. I knew she was playing matchmaker, and I wasn't going to stop her. She had taking a liking to Bella and her sister. They had asked if their father could join. My mother immediately said yes, Carlise looked annoyed. I would ask him about it later.

When our tour was over, Alice and my mother went for tea, I could see that these two would be joined at the hip. Carlise said he was going somewhere, but I quit paying attention when I realized I would soon be alone with Bella again.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Carlise kept staring at myself and Alice. His face looked familiar but I just couldn't seem to place him. Esme seemed like such a sweet lady, her and my mother would have gotten along so well. Her and Alice made plans for tea, no doubt talking about heaven only knows.

I realized i would be alone with Edward, and that made my stomach do back flips, I was so nervous around him. I just didn't want to be away from him. I felt like magnets to metal.

* * *

><p>"So Miss Bella, Tell me about yourself," Edward asked me as we sat in the Cafe Parisien sipping sweet tea.<p>

"What would you like to know? I am really not the interesting." I said softly. He was so nice. So polite. Most of the guys I knew were pretty crude. He seems, different I thought.

"Well, I think you are interesting," And then he gave me this sweet crooked little grin, and i blushed.

"You blushing, is interesting to me." I think I actually blushed harder, if that is even possible.

"Well I will tell you what I know, and you let me know if I am close, OK?" He said giving me a wink. All I could do was nod. He was making it hard for me to breathe. Being around him made my heart pound so hard I thought it would leap out of my chest.

"I know you have a sister that is crazy about fashion, and that she is entertaining my mother as we speak,"He laughed and rolled his eyes. "and I that is all I know. What else can you tell me?" His green eyes locked on mine. Crap I am going to have to speak.

"Um... well,you are pretty close." I took a deep breath and continued. "Sometimes I sneak away and read books in the hayloft. I sometimes help build furniture with my brother, which is fun because I don't have to be dressed like a princess. My mother passed away a few months father isn't taking it well. We were visiting my grandmother, because she thinks I spend to much time at the factory with Emmett. That I'm not behaving like a proper young woman. That I am tomboyish. She wants me to come stay with her for some stupid finishing school. I would rather do something more practical with my time." I rambles so fast I was hoping I wouldn't have to repeat any of it. I was kind of surprised I mentioned most of that.

"Well," Edward whispered. " I think you are a beautiful proper young lady." Again he smiled that crooked little smile. I blushed.

I was beginning to love that smile. Wait, Love? Shut up brain, you don't even know this man, how could you love him? My inner monolog was going to make me insane!

He sat there for a second, " I have something more practical for you to do. come with me."

Before I could even reply, Edward grabbed my hand and we were out the door, headed down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this one was kinda short. What do you think will happen next?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I had absolutely no idea where Edward was taking me. And for the first time since being away from home, I didn't care. It was easier if I didn't think. If I thought about what I was doing, I would probably hyperventilate. Edward was holding my hand. That in its own right was maybe making my brain turn to mush.

We were standing in front of the First Class Lounge. He walked in first, not letting go of my hand. I was pretty sure he thought I was going to run away. He would have been right.

There was no one in the lounge except some crew, cleaning and getting ready for the evening. Edward looked around the room and headed towards the corner. In said corner was a beautiful baby grand piano.

"Have you ever played a piano?" Edward asked, his eyes locked on mine, almost twinkling.

"No, I am not very musical." I answered softly.

"Well,do you think learning to play the piano would be a practical use of your time?" He said with a chuckle.

I couldn't think, all I could do was nod.

He sat down at the keys and played something. I do not know what he played but it was suddenly the only song I ever wanted to hear. When he stopped, he looked up at me with a crooked little grin.

"Your turn."

OoO

As I attempted to play a few simple notes, Edward told me how much he loved to play. That the piano was his hayloft. Like how I would go and hid up there with a book. He would loose himself in the keys. And that lately he had lost interest in the piano. For some reason this made me sad. He seemed so happy behind those keys.

I realized that Edward was an extremely good teacher, it wasn't long and I was actually playing something...OK, so it wasn't Beethoven or anything but it was still something. It sounded pretty good for someone that didn't know how to play the piano an hour ago.

I was pretty proud of myself, maybe this would be a good hobby. But then again, maybe it had something to do with my teacher. I turned up to ask him something and he was staring at me.

"Um, Bella?" Edward suddenly looked away and got very sheepish.

"Yes?" I was kind of puzzled. Did I do something wrong? I thought.

"Um, if its not to forward of me... can I..." I swear he was blushing.

And then he kissed me. I froze. Wow.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I couldn't help myself anymore. She looked like and angel sitting there beside me. I had to kiss her. When I did. Wow.

I was even more surprised that she kissed me back.

"Well, Mr. Mason. That will be our little secret." Bella smiled back at me.

I walked her back to her state room. We didn't say much, just sheepish little smiles and giggles from the both of us. When we got to her room, I asked her if she would like another lesson tomorrow and she blushed and said yes.

We said our farewells, and I headed back to my room. I felt happier than I had felt in awhile. It felt like I was floating on air. I was happy playing music again, she made me feel good. And that kiss. I could die tomorrow and I would be a happy man.

I opened the door of the state room to find Carlise reading a newspaper out in our private promenade deck. I was guessing that my mother was not back from having tea.

"Edward, can I speak to you a moment?" Carlise looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Sure, what about?" I asked.

"That girl you were with..."

"She isn't the right kind of girl for you," Carlise stated blankly. "She doesn't know her place."

You could have tipped me over with a feather. My stance got defencive.

"Her place? And where might that be?" I said coldly.

"In her own area of the ship for starters, she is second class Edward. As in not good enough to be spending her time with people of first class."

"Do you hear yourself talk?" I asked "You don't know anything about her."

"And you do? I know her father is a drunk and her mother died of a poor man's disease. For all I know she is probably riddled with disease like a whore."

I honestly could not believe the way Carlise was acting. He was speaking as if Bella was some tainted piece of meat. I seriously wanted to punch him. I held back, I knew better.

"After our charity supper with her and her family tomorrow, you are not to speak to her again, understood." He looked back to his paper as if nothing happened.

"I am a grown..." I growled, but he cut me off.

"I am done talking now." He said coldly.

* * *

><p><em>Not exactly the Carlise we all know and love. Tell me what ya think! Thanks!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I did not join Carlise and my mother for supper. My mother didn't know why I refused to come. I just said I didn't feel well. Which wasn't a lie. I felt like throwing someone overboard. I guess I was going to have to suppress that urge. I was still extremely pissed off at him. How could anyone be that wrapped up in themselves to say such hurtful things about someone they didn't know?

Bella did tell me her mother died, and her father wasn't taking it well. Whatever. That was their problem. Not Bella's. And to compare her to some whore. No, she was an angel, a goddess.

I was going to be a man, and stand up for the woman I love. Love? Yes. I was in Love with Isabella Swan. I needed to see her face, I needed to prove Carlise he was so very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice could see how differently I was acting. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Or that kiss that we shared.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Alice asked with a giggle. Her question snapped me out of my deep thoughts of Sea green eyes, and soft lips.

My eyes got wide. Was it that obvious?

"How did you..." I started to ask, but then I realized she probably saw everything in one of her visions.

"Is there nothing sacred?" I giggled with her.

"Actually, Alice I was not thinking about him" I lied.

"I was wondering why his father kept staring at us the whole tour of the ship." I said trying to change the subject to something other than those soft lips of Edward's.

"For starters, I know you are lying." Alice watched me through the mirror as she was taking out her hair pins and gave me a wink.

"Secondly, Carlise is not Edward's father. Carlise is his step-father. I am actually surprised that you don't recognized him." She continued.

"Why would I recognize him?" I asked her puzzled.

"Dr. Carlise Cullen is the doctor that treated our mother." She looked me in the eye.

I knew that look. Father was not going to be happy.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this one is short. The next chapter will be longer, Promise!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I laid in bed not being able to sleep. Thought and memories were haunting me. I knew that my father wouldn't be happy when he found out that the people we were having dinner with in first class had any connection in my mother's death.

My father was convinced that Dr. Cullen could have saved my mother from dying. But he tried everything. Dr. Cullen was the only doctor in the hospital that showed any interest in trying to save my mother.

That day we had brought lunch to the factory for Emmett and my father. My mother had had a terrible cold a few weeks prior, but she just kept saying she was fine. She had a terrible cough, but every time Alice or I had said to go see the doctor she just said it was nothing. But the day at the factory, my mother went into a coughing fit, and started coughing up blood. Then she just dropped to the floor gasping for air.

By the time we made it to the hospital, the other doctors said it was hopeless. They figured she probably had pneumonia, and fractured a rib and punctured a lung while coughing. They told us to take her home, cause she was going to die anyways. They were all so cold, and uncaring. Except Dr. Cullen.

He came to our house, and gave my mother something to ease the pain, at least he seemed to care. He came everyday that week, hoping that the infection would go down so he could operate. He seemed so nice. Until she died. Then, after the funeral, Alice and I had gone to the Hospital with a basket of fruit as a thank you for his kindness and he didn't want to speak to us or see us. We were so confused.

Father was already drinking pretty heavily by this point. He blamed himself for not taking my mother to the doctor sooner. He blamed everyone at the hospital for not trying to help my mother. He was so bitter, he wouldn't even talk to Dr. Cullen. Emmett ended up doing most of the talking.

It hurt so much, thinking of how much my father was drinking his life away. He never touched the stuff before my mother got sick. I guess he couldn't handle the pain.

Alice didn't see any of this coming. She and I were so confused, because she always knew when something really good, or really bad was going to happen. I think that maybe it was better she didn't know.

I rubbed my eyes and came back to present. It was so late at night, I should have been sleeping hours ago. But all these thoughts made me restless. I had to go and take a walk.

I got up and found something simple to put on. I put my hair in a loose braid and tip-toed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I found myself not being able to sleep. I kept wondering what Carlise had against Bella. I needed to know. Was it honestly something as stupid as where she held a ticket on a boat? He could be shallow at times, but never that shallow.

I still didn't want to talk to him though. I probably would say something I couldn't take back. Carlise was a good guy. He made my mother happy. He was good to take me in as his own and proved for the both of us.

His bitterness was so out of character. I honestly didn't want to think about it anymore. I just wanted to see Bella. But it was extremely late for me to go and see her. It wouldn't look good. I guess I would have to wait till tomorrow for her piano lesson. That made me smile.

But I was still to restless. Maybe a walk would help me sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I found myself at the second class library. The smell of the new leather bound books was so inviting I couldn't help myself from looking around. I loved books, they helped me deal with a lot. My escape.

I had a guilty pleasure of reading and rereading books. My favorites were mostly Shakespeare, but my latest favorite was _Wurthering Heights_. I quickly found it on one of the shelves and found a chair.

I would be the first person to open this book. That was kind of thrilling to me. Opening a new book for the first time. It made me forget everything for a moment. I was lost in the pages, until I looked up and found a set of familiar green eyes looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was walking by the second class library when I thought of Bella. She said she loved reading. The thought of her pretty face buried in a book was so appealing. I wandered into the library just to look around. Over in the corner I saw that someone was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. She looked like Bella. But it was so late. She would be fast asleep.

I walked closer, and the girl looked up at me with Chocolate eyes.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered softly.

"Me either. I had a lot on my mind." I whispered back as I sat down in the chair beside her.

"Me too. I was thinking about my mother and other things." Bella whispered and closed the book in her lap.

"Bella, why are we whispering? There is no one here but us." I whispered with a slight grin on my face.

"I don't know... maybe because you are suppose to whisper in a library." She said a little louder and laughed.

We sat quietly for a moment. Then she told me about her mother. I knew how she felt. When my father died, I was little but I knew the pain she felt. I was lucky that my mother kept it together for me.

"What else were you thinking about?" I asked her softly.

She blushed.

"You." She whispered.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Let me know! Thanks you all rock!<em>

_ P.S. those of you that have reveiwed...You guys make me want to keep writing, Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Edward walked me back to my room, after we shared yet another kiss. These secret little kisses were beginning to make my head spin. I would be content to spend every day of my life with his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 14th, 1912<em>**

Alice woke me early to get ready for the church service in first class. I was extremely tired but realized that I would be seeing Edward later and quickly perked up.

Alice noticed my change in attitude.

"You seem in high spirits this morning," She was busy picking out which dress she was going to wear.

"Does it have anything to do with you sneaking out last night?" She looked up at me to find me blushing profusely.

"I went to the library, I couldn't sleep." I mumbled.

"Since when does a book make you blush?" She eyed me and smiled.

I didn't answer. I really didn't know what to say with out giving away my little secret of me and Edward spending most of the night together talking. She probably already knew, or would figure it out. Keeping secrets from Alice was impossible.

Her expression changed when she continued to tell me that our father had yet to decide if he was joining us for supper tonight with Edward and his family. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't want to come. It would be a lot easier that way. I really did not want to have him making a scene in the first class dining room. It would not be pretty. But maybe he would be to drunk to realize we had gone to supper and things could go smoothly...One can only hope.

Alice and I got finished getting ready to go to the church service. I was going to have to do a lot of praying if I wanted tonight's meeting with father and Edward's step-father to go smoothly.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the service and sat beside Edward's mother, Esme. There were people from every part of the ship. I was surprised and relieved. I thought maybe we would be the only non first class or something.<p>

I wasn't paying much attention to what the service was about. I was busy daydreaming. Thoughts of Edward's lips were dancing in my memory. I snapped back to reality were the Captain said the last hymn we were going to sing was _For Those In Peril On The Sea._

Then Alice's vision snapped back into my memory. Was this hymn some sort of sign? I looked over to Alice who met my gaze with sad looking eyes. I think she was having the same revelation I was having.

But then something else struck me as strange. Why could she see an unsinkable ship sink in her vision, which was obviously really bad, but not the death of our mother? I would have to ask her later when we were alone.

* * *

><p>Esme invited Alice and I to her state room for tea after the service. Alice and her chatted about everything, I just kind of listened. I wanted to meet up with Edward, but she told him that she was stealing me for the after noon. I guess I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to be rude to his mother. She was so nice, I am sure her and my mother would have gotten along so very well.<p>

Alice told Esme that she wasn't sure what she was going to dress me in tonight for dinner. Esme's eyes danced.

"I have just the dress for you!" As she got up and rushed over to a wardrobe full of dresses. Alice scurried behind her. I had a bad felling I was going to be made into their dress up doll.

I was right. In a matter of minutes both of them had picked out a pretty sapphire blue gown.

"Edward will just love you in this dress." Alice sang as she buttoned up the back of the gown.

I shot her a dirty look. I really didn't want her saying things like that in front of his mother. What would she think?

"I agree, He won't take his eyes off you, not that he would anyway." Esme giggled.

I looked at her in shock. She obviously knew something I didn't know. Esme put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella dear, my Edward is so taken with you. Since he has met you, he smiles more and is so much happier." She gave me a soft smile.

"I think he is in love with you. I sincerely hope he has enough brains in his head to put a ring on your finger one day." She winked at me, making me blush that much more than before.

Alice was looking at the jewelry box sitting on the dressing table, and she was focused on something.

"Esme, this is a beautiful ring, do you wear it often?" Alice asked holding up a gold ring with a small diamond in the middle with a circle of 6 small sapphires around it.

"That was my engagement ring from Edward's father.I sometimes wear it on a chain on days I miss him." Esme said softly, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I told Edward he could have it to give to a special someone one day." She smiled a little smile at me.

"Well I think you should wear it tonight, Esme" Alice said quietly. "I just have a feeling you won't get a chance to wear it much longer."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My mother informed me she was inviting Bella and Alice for tea after the church service this morning. So I would have to make myself disappear for awhile. I wanted to talk to Carlise about what he had said, but I also wanted time to think.

I was in love with Bella, this much I knew. She made me happy, I felt whole again. That empty feeling I have had for months was finally gone. I felt my life was going in a good direction and it was all because of her.

I may have only known her for a total of 3 days tops, but it felt like I have known her all my life. I may not know what my plan is when I get off this ship, but as long as I was with Isabella Swan, I would be happy.

I was sitting at the piano in the lounge, playing something that popped into my head, when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to find Carlise watching me.

"Yes?" I said sharply.

"Edward, you're a smart boy. So just listen for a moment OK?" He said quietly. I just looked at him.

"Have your fun with this girl. I know I can't stop you. But don't go getting attached. You won't see her after we leave this ship." Carlise said in an emotionalless voice.

I glared at him. I had enough of his oddly placed hatred of Bella.

"Tell me something Carlise," I said angrily. "Why do you hate Bella so much? What in God's green earth could she have possibly done to you?"

Carlise stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"You wouldn't understand."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Try me." I growled.

"She..." He started. "Forget it. Do what ever the Hell you want."

"She what? I want to know. Give me a damn reason, cause I am tired of the bad mouthing." I yelled at him.

He just hung his head.

"She is constant reminder of the only person I couldn't save." He said softly and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>So, I wanted to have this story finished by April 15th. For the 100th Anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic. Life got in the way. Please review, let me know what you think... P.S. Thank you to those of you that do review, it means a lot! <em>


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Alice and I headed back to our room, the dress that Esme had given me to wear in tow. She was such a sweet lady. Her and my mother would have gotten along so well. It was nice to have that motherly figure around for a few hours. It made me realize how much I missed Mother.

Alice had gotten quiet while we were finishing getting dressed.

"What is troubling you?" I asked her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." she mumbled.

"Alice, I know that look in your eyes." She looked sad. Like she did when she first saw that vision of the ship sinking.

"Bella, listen to me. This is going to sounds really strange, but hear me out ok." she whispered. I only nodded.

"There will be a lot of things we don't want to see happen tonight. But things will work out for you. Please tell him you love him."

Alice never got this cryptic. I sat there in a slight stunned manner.

We sat there quiet for a while.

That was until my Father stumbled through the door.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two so dressed up?" He slurred.<p>

Alice just shook her head.

"Because we, as a family were invited to dinner with Edward and his family tonight." I hissed at him.

"Edward? Edward who?" He mumbled as he slouched on the chair in the corner.

"Edward Masen, A really good friend of mine." I eyed him coldly. I have never been this disappointed in Father. Alice and I had both told him about this dinner, when he was sober. Right now I wanted nothing more than to cry, scream or throw him off of this boat.

"I, I'm not feeling up to meeting snobs," He mumbled with a smirk, eyes getting droopy.

"Snobs? You don't even know them! You don't even know us! If you put down that damn bottle of whiskey for a second, you could see that you don't anyone anymore." I shouted, my eyes never leaving his.

"Don't you talk like that to me young lady!" Father shouted back, sounding less drunk.

"You may hate his step father, but you do not know Edward or his mother. You do not even know Emmett, Alice or myself anymore. I have tried to talk to you. I know you miss Mother, we do too, but I will not let you embarrass me anymore. When we get home, I am leaving and you will not stop me." My eyes never left his.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it . He got up and looked at Alice and then me. For the first time in months I actually saw emotions in his eyes.

He got up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Esme, listen to me!" Carlise plead. "Those girls are trouble, please tell Edward to get his head out of the clouds, and tell him this is just puppy love."

My mother just starred at Carlise.

"I do not know, with whom you have confused these girls with, but Alice and Bella are sweet girls. And I know that it is not puppy love. So I will not tell Edward such things. I suggest you sit down and talk to them and get to know them. And leave me out of this!" My mother snapped at him.

Then she looked at me, she winked without Carlise seeing.

"He couldn't save their mother, and now he doesn't want to deal with seeing them. Bad memories." I said blankly. Carlise shot me a dirt look.

"Carlise Cullen! How could you be so shallow!" My mother glared at him. He put his head down.

"I suggest you put on your big boy britches, and be a man. You can't save everyone, you tried. They know that and so do you. Now I suggest, you leave Edward and Bella alone. They are adults now. If he so wished to be with her, he will. And we can't stop them. You will be joining us for supper and you will apologize to those sweet girls and to Edward. Do you hear me?"

All Carlise could do was nod. I smiled as my mother put him in his place.

"And as for you," My mother pointed at me. "You will let her and her father know of your intentions before we get off this ship, understood?"

"Yes mother." Was all I could say. Telling Bella how I felt was by far easier than what Carlise had to do. Swallow his pride.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone that has left a review! You rock!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I felt horrible. I should have never have spoken to my father like that. No matter how upset I was, it was completely unacceptable.

Alice was behind me, her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, we are going to be late." She whispered.

I looked at her, I could feel the tear starting to well up in my eyes.

"Bella, he needed to hear that. He will forgive you. After supper, go and talk to him. You both need time to cool off." She wiped away the tears that had escaped from my eyes.

OoO

I had knots in my stomach, partly from what happened with father and partly the thought of seeing Edward. My heart was pounding. We were to meet on the grand staircase, and I was intimidated. I hope I looked OK.

Alice grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "You look great, Bella." And she gave me a smile.

"I'm nervous.." I whispered as we got to the stairs. "What if I trip?"

"You won't. The nerves will be gone when you see him in a minute." Alice whispered back.

We were at the top of the stairs and I saw a familiar glint of bronze. When he turned around, and I saw those green eyes, I found it hard to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I fidgeted in my tuxedo. I never cared how I dressed before, but I cared tonight. I planned on telling Bella that I loved her. I wanted everything to be perfect. I was going to as her father permission marry her...maybe I was rushing things, but it felt right. I was eager to see her. Mother had stolen her this afternoon. I had sweet dreams of her last night. One day I would have dreams of her and wake to her by my side. That was a pleasant thought.

OoO

I was trying really hard to distract myself. It didn't work, I looked up to the top of the staircase and saw a beautiful goddess is the shape of Bella coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a blue gown, and it looked like she was gliding on air.

I walked up and met her half way up the stairs.

"You're like something from a dream. I wish I could stop time and keep you like this forever." I whispered as I took her hand. Bella blushed immediately.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She whispered back.

Alice was right behind Bella with a wide grin on her face.

"Your mother was right when she said you wouldn't be able to take your eyes off my sister." Alice gave me a wink. It was now my turn to feel a slight flush reach me cheeks.

"I thought your father was joining us." My mother asked Alice when the girls got to the bottom of the staircase.

The smile on both Alice and Bella's face faded rather rapidly.

"He wasn't feeling well," Alice said quietly. "He sends his regards and apologizes for not being able to join."

I glanced at Bella, and I could have sworn she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice was covering for Father yet again. I was still upset and hurt by the earlier confrontation. Even without him at the table he had somehow seemed to ruin things. Our fight spoiled this evening for me and now I just wanted to run and hide.

I was seated between Alice and Edward. Tonight we managed to be in the company of a few big named people on this ship, I felt extremely out of place. John Jacob Astor, the riches person on the ship was seated at our table along with his wife, Madelene. She was about our age and Alice and her seemed to hit it off. Molly Brown was also seated with us and she was telling stories. I laughed when everyone else did, but I stayed rather quiet the entire meal.

"Bella, what is the matter?" Edward whispered with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, really." I faked a small smile.

He looked at me, he could see right through my charade.

I continued to stare at my food. My appitite was gone.

"I seem to be coming down with something," I said softly. "Please excuse me." I got up from the table.

Everyone was watching me. I made a run for the door.

OoO

I was standing on the boat deck, lost in my thoughts when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Bella talk to me, you seem so very sad. Have I done something to upset you?" Edward ask as he stepped beside walked along the boat deck.

"No, heavens no. Edward you have done nothing wrong. My mind is elsewhere tonight. I am sorry." My voice cracked. It sounds as if I was about to cry, and it honestly felt as if I were.

"I'm a good listener." He said softly.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I said some really mean things to my father tonight before dinner. Now I am afraid I can't take them back." I could feel the sobs burning the back of my throat as I tried not to let them win. I swallowed hard and looked away.

"Bella whatever you said can't be that bad. What did you tell him?" Edward rubbeb my arm softly.

"He said he didn't want to meet snobs, and I snapped. I told him I was tired of being embarrassed by him and that he didn't know us anymore and that I was moving out when we got back to Washington. But I don't have anywhere to go, and I didn't mean it." I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore.

Edward wrapped me in a hug. It felt like the weight of everything was lifted when he was holding me. I felt safe. We stood like that for a few moments. Edward let me cry into his shoulder. Him hushing my softly telling me it would be OK.

"Thank you."I whispered with a sniffle.

I looked into his eyes, as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I wanted to tell him I loved him in this moment but the words wouldn't come out.

I gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My heart was breaking for Bella. She was hurting and there was nothing I could do but hold her. I was hoping that was enough.

I wanted to tell her that she would have somewhere to go, because I would give her that somewhere. I would give her the moon if she asked.

I wiped the tears from her cheeks and she gave me a small smile, I cupping her face with my hands.

I wanted to tell her right then that I loved her, but I didn't know how.

"Let's go find your father."

* * *

><p><em>So stuff is gonna hit the fan soon. The iceberg is coming. <em>

_Thanks for the reveiws guys. As always, you rock!_


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

We checked the second class lounge. Bella's father wasn't in there. I could tell Bella was still upset and not being able to find him wasn't helping the situation.

We continued to checking any part the ship that served alcohol. I even thought he may have tried sneaking into third class.

"Maybe he went back to your room?" I suggested, hoping that that is where her father was.

"I hope so." She said softly in a shaky voice.

We got to her room to find the door ajar. Bella's eyes were wide with fear. Doors left open were never a good sign.

I went in first, the room looked untouched. But there was a note left on the bed. It was addressed to Bella.

I picked it up and handed it to her. Her hands were shaking.

"Edward, please read it, I can't." She whispered, Her eyes were welling up with tears.

_My Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry for what my drinking has done to this family._

_Bells, the two of us have always seen eye to eye._

_You are always my voice of reason._

_You are right. I don't know my own children anymore._

_In the time since your mother has been gone,_

_Emmett has found someone to love, and Alice as well._

_I know you have found love as well._

_I was wrong to call Edward and his family snobs._

_I saw the way that that boy looks at you._

_And I know he can take care of you._

_You have my blessing._

_Just promise me you won't forget your old man._

_I know you think of him more than just a good friend._

_I honestly didn't know how to tell you any of this in person my sweet girl._

_I am not mad at you, nor am I hurt._

_You were telling me how you felt._

_And your sister is right, I needed to hear it._

_Love, Charlie_

Bella stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"Bella, say something. You are scaring me." I said, trying to get her to look at me.

She looked up at me, then she looked at the note. Then back at me.

Bella smiled a little, then she dropped.

* * *

><p>I caught her just in time. Bella fainted. she was out cold. I placed her on the bed. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go get Carlise, but I didn't want to leave her alone either.<p>

Why is this happening? All I wanted to do was to tell her I loved her tonight. Nothing is going to plan.

I put my hand on her cheek, and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, please wake up. I don't know what to do." I whispered to her.

After a moment her eyes fluttered. What a relief.

"Edward," Bella muttered. "I have to tell him he's right. And that I'm sorry. we have to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward wouldn't let me get up. He told me to rest a moment. He had such a scared look on his face.

He insisted I should rest longer, but I was being stubborn. I rushed out the door with Edward in tow, father's note in my hand.

I needed to tell my father I loved him, and that I wouldn't forget him. I didn't realize how perceptive my father was. He knew how I felt about Edward. Was he watching me this whole time?

My thoughts were cut short when we felt a shudder coming from the ship.

"What was that?" I asked Edward with my voice shaking with fear. We were about to open the door to the boat deck.

When we did, everything Alice had said about her visions popped into my head. There in front of us was a huge iceberg. It bounced along the side of the ship.

"If that shutter was from that iceberg, we are all in trouble." Edward's hand tightened around my own.

* * *

><p><em>This was a short chapter, but the excitment is coming soon. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

The iceberg was huge. there was a hunk of it now on deck from where it bumped along and broke off. I gripped my hand tighter onto Bella's hand. She tensed up and my comment about how everyone was going to be in trouble, really didn't help the situation. I can be so stupid sometimes. This ship is suppose to be unsinkable, I am sure the ship is just fine. But i just couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

Bella's pale face had gone a shade whiter, I was afraid she was going to faint again like she when I read her father's note.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella actually jumped a little. "No. No, I'm not. First we have to find my father, then we need to find Alice and your family."

Her voice was shaking and sheer terror was swimming in her big brown eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing my hands along her arms to keep her warm.

"I promise you, I will make sure you are ok." She gave me a small smile, and looked away.

Bella opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Then she mumbled something.

"Follow me." She said and we were gone towards the second class stairwell.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

I almost said it. I almost told Edward how I felt. He told me that he would make sure I would be ok. That's close enough to saying how you feel right? No, not close enough. Before I can even think about my feelings, I need to apologies to my father, and hope to heaven Alice isn't right about the ship sinking.

I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, but I realized where my father might be hiding. I was so much like him that I totally over looked the most obvious place.

Edward and I stopped in front of the doorway to the second class library.

Edward gave me a puzzled look. Running his hand through his hair.

"Trust me." I said as I opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I followed Bella into the library, the smell of the leather bound books, brought back sweet memories of last night. I smiled to myself.

Bella appeared to be right about her hunch. There in the corner, sitting in an over stuffed armchair was a tired looking man.

"Father!" Bella cried out to the man. She ran to him.

He looked up. It looked like he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Bella?" He whispered. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Father, I am so very sorry for the disrespectful things I said. I was out of line. Please forgive me." She whispered.

"My dear sweet girl. It is me who is very sorry. I haven't been there for you when you needed me. I left you Alice and Emmett to fend for yourself when you needed me the most. For this I am sorry." He had his hand on her face caressing her cheek.

I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but her voice was quiet and soft. "I'm sorry daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Thank you for telling me what I needed to hear."

Bella's father then looked up at me.

"You must be her Edward." I glanced at Bella, who now was blushing. God I love when she does that.

"Um, yes that would be me." I said, running my hand through my hair nervously.

Bella, looked up at me, then at her father. He started to chuckle.

"Bella, sweetheart you are like your mother...you talk in your sleep."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry my update has taken so long...Writer's block and moving isn't helping! Once again, thank you to everyone that has reveiwed, it means a lot!<em> YOU ROCK!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

It didn't take long for Edward, myself and my father in tow to find Alice. Fortunately She was with Esme and Carlise.

Father and Carlise gave each other the stink eye but neither said a word. Alice was extremely pale. She had a life belt with her and one for me and father as well. She convinced Esme to grab one for Edward and Carlise. Thankfully, Edward put his on. Father and Carlise were being a little more stubborn.

A lot of people had gone back inside to warm up, Alice refused to let any of us out of her sights. I was grateful for this. I was currently experiencing a tingly feeling in my left had as Edward gripped my hand tightly. I am not sure if it was if it was numb or just the fact he was holding it, but I wasn't about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

They just shot up the distress flares, and they had started to load the boats. So far the boats weren't very full, which greatly surprised me. I sat there and tried to do the math in my head. If this ship was indeed sinking and another ship didn't get here quick, there would be a lot of people in the North Atlantic before dawn.

I shuddered.

"Women and Children first!" One officer bellowed.

People were starting to panic, Mostly the men. Myself included. I had to keep my promise to Bella and keep her safe. She was going to make it onto one of those boats if it was the last thing I ever do.

More and more people were crowding the boat deck. They even pulled the band from the first class dining saloon to play to keep people calm. Good Luck with that.

We were inching up closer to the boats, I saw a blond man dress in shabby clothes sneak up behind myself and Bella. I gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer.

"Miss?" The man whispered.

Bella jumped and turned around.

"Miss please help me," The man whispered again. "I know they won't let me on the boats, But my daughter has no one. Please take her."

His eyes were pleading, in his arms was a little girl not much older than 3. She had bright green eyes and dark brown hair with shades of red. She could have past as mine and Bella's child. She looked just like Bella, but with my eyes.

"Her name is Carly. Please I beg you miss. take my little girl, give her a fighting chance." Bella looked at the little girl, then up at me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BPOV<span>**

The little girl was so cute, she could have past as mine and Edward's child. Wait...what did I just think?

I looked up at Edward. My mind was made up. I would give this little girl a chance, I would help this guy.

"I will help you," I said slowly. "What is your name so that I can get your little girl back to you once we are on the rescue ship."

"My name Is James McCarthy. Her ma, passed just after she was born. You look like a trusting soul. I know you will take good care of her." With that James passed me the little girl and slipped back into the crowd.

Carly looked up at me with scared green eyes and then at Edward.

"Hi, sweetheart." I cooed at her.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"My name is Bella, and this is my friend Edward." I said pointing over to Edward.

"Hi, Eddie." She gave a little wave to Edward. He gave her a crooked little grin, and she turned away with a little smile.

Our little moment was cut short when Alice grabbed my arm.

"They are going to load us in the boat now." Alice hissed at me.

She grabbed my arm that was holding Carly to follow her, Edward was still gripping my other hand.

Esme was already in the boat, tears streaming down her face and Alice was being loaded next.

I started to panic. They won't let men on, that means Edward can't come with me. I can't go without him.

I passed Carly to Alice. Alice looked at Carly puzzled.

And turned to Edward, my eyes locked onto his.

"I'm not leaving without you. I can't. And I will not." I was fighting back tears. I would not let him see me cry. I haven't cried since the day my mom died, and I wasn't about to start now.

"Bella, please get on the boat. I will see you in the morning on the rescue ship, ok. Please Bella. I need you to do this for me please." His eyes were pleading me to get on the boat.

He gripped me in a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest. I never wanted to let go.

"Please my love, get on the boat. I promise you I will be ok." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I didn't want to move. it made things too real. But before I could refuse to move again I was being picked up by Edward. He scooped me up and placed me into the boat.

I turned to look at him.

"Here," He said passing me a book. "When you are out there waiting, you can read something to pass the time."

I did not take my eyes off of him as they lowered the boat. I did not hear anyone around me. All I could hear was my thoughts screaming at me for not saying I love you. He was close he called me love. I am such a fool.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

I passed Bella the book I stole for the library while she was taking to her father. It was the book she was reading last night. I somehow knew that I needed to tell her like that. I had to put my words on paper, or they wouldn't come out right.

My eyes locked on hers the whole time they lowered the boat. What if this was the last time I saw her? No. I will see her again. I promised her.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We were a ways from the ship now. Carly was cuddled into my lap eyes closed. I was numb. I should have stayed. I should have told Edward how I felt.

The lights flickered, and went out. the ship moaned its death cry and then a loud crash. people crying and screaming. All I could do was pray, pray that Father was ok. Pray that Edward would be with me again.

I picked up the book he passed me. It was the book I had been reading last night. I opened it. There on the first page in elegant script was a note from Edward.

_If I don't make it, know that I loved you all along._

I closed me eyes, as a single tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><span>EPOV<span>**

The water was like a steel knife stabbing me over and over again.

So cold, so very cold.

It was like being burned but worse.

I had to get out of the water. I had to find something to climb onto. I frantically splashed around me. People were screaming. Screaming for the boats to come back. I knew if they did they would be swamped. I know this cause I would probably be one of those people to swamp them.

The last thing I thought, was maybe I couldn't keep my promise to Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>There, we is getting close to the end. Once again thank you for the reviews you guys rock my socks!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

The officer in charge of our boat refused to go back and get people out of the water. All we could do was wait. Wait for help, that may or may not come.

Many people in the life boat were sobbing. Alice and Esme, were huddles together. I refused to cry because I didn't want to upset Carly. For being placed with complete strangers she was really good. She whimpered a little bit because she was cold, but then some lady gave her a blanket so then she was happily cuddled up beside me. I hummed the song that Edward had played on the piano for me, it put Carly fast asleep. I sat and wondered if her father made it out OK, even though I knew his fate was sealed when only one boat went back.

I have no idea what to do with a small child. I felt like a small child right now. I felt so small and alone. That just made me hug Carly tighter. What if all she has left is me and Edward...or just me?

* * *

><p>I starred at the stars, it was so clear the sky danced with little lights. I watched them until the breaking of dawn. Around that time someone started shouting they could see the rescue ship approaching.<p>

Soon afterwards, the life boats from the Titanic were hoisted aboard the Carpathia. They want to separate Esme from Alice and I because they wanted to put the survivors on the decks according to class. She ripped some poor steward a new one proclaiming Alice, Carly and I family and we would not be separated.

The officers had asked our names, just so they could keep track of everyone. We asked a few officers where they put the survivors from the water, none of them would give us a straight answer.

Esme offered to take Carly for a little bit. She said that playing with her would help her forget last night.

I wandered into the one lounge on the ship. In the corner was an upright piano. I walked over and sat down slowly placing my hands on the keys. And I lost it.

I cried for Father, of Carly's father, for mostly Edward and my stubbornness. My heart was sinking just like the ship did last night. Edward's love note floating in my mind.

I didn't even hear someone walk into the room and sit beside me.

I jumped slightly when I saw Alice sitting beside me.

She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I thought you said everything was going to be alright?" I blubbered to Alice, wiping my eyes.

She put her arm around me in a hug and put her chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella. They will be. I said trust me. It may not look like it right this moment. but it will be." She whispered.

Anger started to burn in the back of my throat. I was tired and upset and I was in no mood for Alice's visions.

"Trust you?" I growled. "Alice how are things suppose to be OK? I am now an adoptive mother, a boat sank, and I have no one. How is that suppose to be alright?"

Alice's jaw gaped open with my outburst.

"Explain to me how you can see a boat sink, but you couldn't see our mother die? Why would even stay on that boat knowing what you did? Why would you let me get my heart broken like this? Please, Alice enlighten me." My eyes burned into hers. I knew I was opening a jar of worms that wouldn't close very easily. But I needed to know.

"Isabella! Do you think this is easy for me? To see what I see? I saw what happened to mother before it happened. Why do you think I was so persistent to get her to go see a damn doctor? Yes I saw the ship sink and you saw what that did to me. What was I suppose to do? Go running to the Captain and tell him to turn the ship around cause I saw the it sink? I would be committed. And I told you to tell him how you felt. Don't blame me that you didn't. I can't control what you do." Her voice was cracking from all the emotions.

"I know you had to handle a lot of things after mother died. You had to be the strong one, because that's what you are. I saw you and Edward. Together on this ship, with Carly. Please do not take your emotions out on me. You are not alone. Remember that." She said quietly with tears rolling down her cheeks. She got up and left the room.

I broke down again.

* * *

><p>I awoke with my face smashed against the keys of the piano. My eyes were dry and sore, in fact I don't think I could cry anymore if i wanted to.<p>

It was almost twilight.

I felt bad about how I lashed out at Alice, for leaving Carly with Esme all day. Esme would be a wreck like me and I didn't let her deal with any of it. I am so very selfish.

I found Esme and Carly sitting on the boat deck sitting under a blanket. Carly was telling her a story about bunnies. It was so cute to see. I had a small smile at the sight. It was as if Esme was talking to her grandchild. My heart stopped in my throat. She would never have that.

Esme looked up at me. Her eyes were sad, but she didn't lead on that she was upset because of Carly.

"Bella!" Carly turn and looked up at me with a huge smile and waved at me.

"Hey sweetheart." I said softly, pushing a few strains of hair from her big green eyes, like Edward's.

"Carly was telling me about some bunnies she saw at a farm." Esme said with a small smile.

"They was white and has big ears, and they has noses went like this." Carly said wiggling her nose.

Esme and I giggled. Then Esme suddenly stopped giggling and her eyes got big. Carly smiled a huge smile and started waving.

"Hi Eddie."

* * *

><p><strong>So there is maybe only 2 chapters left. Thank you for all of your reviews, they mean a lot! Thanks you guys rock!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I turned to see were Esme and Carly were looking my heart stopped. Because standing there was a steward that looks a lot like Edward from a distance.

I started to feel light-headed, and felt darkness cloud over me. The Edward look alike caught me in time before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the second class dining room in the Carpathia, which the crew had turned into a makeshift hospital. I looked around and saw that Esme was in the corner with Alice and Carly talking to someone.<p>

Alice was the first to notice I was now awake and she rushed over. Her eyes were blood shot from crying and she covered me in a hug.

"Oh Bella," Alice sobbed into my shoulder. "I was so worried you were going to leave me too."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean, leave you too?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Father...Father didn't make it Bella, I so wished my vision was wrong."She sobbed.

"He was pulled onto a life boat...and...and he just... and then you fainted when you saw Edward..." She gulped for air as she tried to tell me what happened between sobs.

She stopped sobbing when she saw my eyes get huge.

"You mean Edward is...He is..." I mumbled incoherently looking around for those green eyes.

"Yes Bella, Edward is very much alive. As is Carlise. They were both brought down here once they were brought on board. Once Edward was awake he came looking for you." Alice squeezed my hands in hers.

"But that was a steward I saw on deck..." I started to say but Alice just shook her head.

"The only dry clothes they could find to fit him belong to one of the stewards, he is just wearing them until his clothes are dry enough to put back on." Sure enough there in the corner was the same steward that looked like Edward starring at me. Esme was griped around his waist and Carly around his leg.

"Alice," I looked back at her. "I am so very sorry about my outburst earlier. I just...I didn't know what to do. I hurt so badly." I whispered. "Please, please forgive me."

"You already are." She whispered back and hugged me, tears streaming down both our cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

When I saw Bella I was thanking the heavens that I would see my angel once again. She looked so sad and broken it was all I could do not to run to her and take her in my arms, and never let her go again.

When I saw her faint, I was hoping I made it to her in time to catch her from hitting the deck.

I carried her down to the hospital area, with my mother and little Carly in tow. Mother blubbering about how thankful she was that I was alive and Carly quietly dried my mother's tears. That little girl sure is a strong little soul.

Mother almost fainted herself when she saw Carlise. Fortunately both he and Alice caught her before anything happened.

I had found Alice first, and told her about her father. Both Carlise and myself had been pulled aboard one of the collapsible life boat that was over turned. I saw Mr. Swan and helped pull him aboard also. But he was in the water a lot long than myself, and he was fighting a loosing battle. He told me that he was sorry for hurting his family, and that he trusted me in taking care of his little girl. I promised him I would before his eyes closed forever. He slipped out of my arms and back into the icy water. I passed out sometime after that. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital aboard the Carpathia under blankets.

Alice said she was thankful that her father was not alone when the end came, but for some reason I thought she would have been more upset, but perhaps she was just in shock. She told me that Bella, my mother and Carly we all OK and I ran as fast as I could to find them, and that leads us back to me staring across the hospital into her chocolate eyes as she spoke with Alice.

"Edward," My mother whispered. I looked down at her hazel eyes, that were now filling with tears. "I wore something last night and I think you need to do something with it."

From my mother's neck she pulled a chain which held the engagement ring she had gotten from my father. The little gold band holding the six little sapphires and one little diamond.

I looked at her completely dumbfounded.

"Eddie," Carly grabbed my pant leg. And I looked down at her. "Can I help you give that to Bella?" She smiled and her bright green eyes twinkled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we are getting close to the end... I am really sorry that this chapter wasn't up sooner, I just moved, started a new job, and was suffering from writer's block. I would like to send a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, you made me get my butt in gear! You guys rock!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

To say I wasn't nervous, would have been an out right lie. I had Carly give Bella a note to meet me up on the boat deck later tonight. Carly promised me that she wouldn't tell Bella anything, and that she could keep a big girl secret. That made me laugh and made me relax a little bit. But only a little bit. I still had no idea what to tell Bella, all I knew right now is that I was given a second chance at life and I wasn't about to waste one more moment of it without Bella being apart of it.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice and I were still talking and wiping away tears, when Carly came bouncing up and jump into my lap.

"Bella I gots something for you from Eddie." She said with a big grin her green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, do you now. Well may I have it?" I asked her as I gave her a hug.

"Okay."

She held out her little hand to reveal a folded up piece of paper. I gingerly took it from her hand, she giggled and leaped down.

I looked up to see that Edward and everyone else from our little family of survivors were nowhere to be seen.

I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Carly and I request your presence on the boat deck at twilight._

_I wish to speak to you about an important matter._

_Edward_

I read and reread the note several times.

He must be mad that I left him on the ship and got into a life boat, I thought. Or maybe he doesn't love me and he only wrote that in the book so I would get in the life boat. Or maybe he is going to take Carly and never see me ever again.

To say my mind was racing would be the understatement of the year. It was maybe three more hours till twilight. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do till then.

A hand gently touched my shoulder, and made me jump to the ceiling.

Esme and Alice had at some point had sat down beside me while I was busy with my inner monologue.

Alice giggled at me jumping away from Esme.

"Sorry to startle you dear, but we have to get you cleaned up for tonight." Esme smiled warmly.

I looked at both Esme and Alice confused.

"What are you talking about? And where is Edward and Carly?"

Alice grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Carly is with Edward and Carlise. As for what's going on, that is on a you do not need to know right now bases. All you need to know is that there is a nice warm bath waiting for you in a state room, and you have 3 hours before you need to meet Edward, so relax will you."

I was still extremely confused, but I knew I wasn't about to get anymore information out of Alice or Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Three hours seem to pass by rather fast when you are trying to come up with the right thing to say.

The ring in my pocket seemed to feel rather heavy for such a little item, and I think I checked my pocket at least 150 times every hour just to make sure it was still there.

I knew how I felt about Bella, and I had a feeling deep down that she felt the same way too, but I had a nagging feeling I was wrong. What if she didn't feel the same way about me? Alice assured me that Bella did feel the same way, but until I hear those 3 little words from her lips, I was going to be second guessing myself.

Carly hugging my leg brought me back to reality.

"Bella gonna be here soon, right?" She asked squeezing my leg.

I took a deep breath, and nodded yes.

I really hope so I thought. I really hope so.

I looked up from Carly to see the beautiful brown eyes of my angel. Suddenly everything made perfect sense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so I am sorry that I haven't posted anything sooner, I am having some serious writer's block on how to end this story. I know what will happen, I am just having trouble getting there. There will be one to two more chapters, and hopefully I can get those out soon.<strong>_

_** As always, thanks for the reviews, you guys rock my socks! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I was extremely nervous as I walked out onto the boat deck. I was fidgeting with my shawl I had on, and my nerves were getting the better of me. I came around the corner to find Edward and Carly standing by one of the rails.

My breath caught in my throat. The sight of the two of them was priceless. Carly was standing on his shoes hugging his leg. They both looked up at me. Carly waved and Edward gave me a crooked little grin. They look happy so things are not going to end badly right?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

The moment my eyes met Bella's I knew I was doing the right thing. She looked beautiful, Alice and my mother must have been busy, as Bella's hair was pinned back and she had a shawl on now. Bella looked a lot let disheveled then what she did a few hours ago when she fainted.

I cleared my throat.

"I see you got our note." I smiled at her. She nodded and looked down, not wanting to look me in the eyes. I grabbed her hand in mine, as Carly looked up at the both of us with a big smile.

"Bella, please look at me." I whispered, squeezing her hand gently. She looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I choked out, fearing the worst.

"I should have never have left you Edward, seeing you and Carly, playing a moment ago reminded me that, I thought you were gone, and I didn't, I didn't..." Bella softly sobbed, her cheeks stained from tears.

"You didn't what?" I said softly. Carly let go of my leg and hugged Bella's leg. This small little action made Bella smile a little as she ran her hand through Carly's hair.

Bella took in a deep breath." I didn't tell you how I felt Edward. I should have told you from the moment I ran into you I was yours. You were all I could think about. I should have never have gotten in that life boat Edward. I should have said how I felt because I thought you were gone and I almost didn't get the chance."

Her chocolate orbs were burning into my eyes. "I love you Edward."

"Marry me."

She pulled back and looked at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" She whispered.

"Bella, you are the reason I am standing here. Before I met you, I was unhappy. I was a shell. I was looking for something to excite my soul. That moment we bummed into each other, I knew you were it, what I was looking for, I could feel the electricity. I had to know more about you. And when I did fine out more about you, I wanted to be a part of your world Bella."

She looked at me as if I were crazy, but I didn't care I had to tell her everything.

"When I was in the water Bella, all I could think about was keeping my promise to you. That I would see you again. Without you Bella, I wouldn't be standing here. So thank you."

Bella opened her mouth and closed it," You could do so much better than me Edward. You should..." I placed my fingers on her lips to stop her sentence.

"I want us. You, me and Carly to be a family. I will love you every moment of forever. You are all I ever need in this world. Marry me."

Carly pulled on Bella's shawl to get her attention. The look on Bella's face when she saw the ring in Carly's little hand will forever be etched in my mind.

Bella looked at Carly who was grinning widely, and then Bella looked at me.

"Yes." She whispered, her chin quivering.

I sat there for a moment and released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

_So here I am 7 months later. After some issues, I hope to finish this story. For those of you still following this story, I AM SO SORRY for leaving you guys hanging. My computer crashed, then when it was being repaired was stolen, and with the last chapters all sitting on it. When I got the replacement I had to try and remember exactly what I wrote…And when you have writers block, not fun. The next update will hopefully not take 7 months. As always, thank you for the reviews, you guys rock._


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

Yes.

One tiny little word changed our little world.

Carly giggled, as I slipped the ring that my father gave my mother on Bella's left hand.

Tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks. But a big smile was placed upon her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We were lost in bliss at that moment. We stayed on deck most of the night, Alice and Esme came and took Carly shortly after Edward proposed.

We shared sweet kisses and whispers of our love of each other.

The morning seemed to approach way faster than either of us anticipated. Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Carly soon joined us.

Reality hit me shortly after we sailed under the statue of liberty and they announced we would be docking soon.

"Edward," I whispered. "Where are we going to live?" This seemed to have slipped my mind all night but now it was screaming in the back of my mind.

"Bella, do not worry Love." Edward said softly encasing my in a warm embrace. "I will go wherever you go. Home is wherever you are. We could live in a box or in a tree. It doesn't matter as long as we are together."

"But what about school? You were going to go back. You can't quit because of me." I said sadly looking out towards the skyline.

"My beautiful Bella, I am not quitting because of you. I was going to go back because I had nothing better to do. I probably would have quit anyways. Don't worry my love. We will figure it all out together." Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze as I let out a heavy sigh.

OoO

Alice was standing beside us holding Carly, pointing to buildings along the skyline telling her what they were, when someone came behind us and cleared their throat.

The four of us turned to see Carlisle and Esme behind us.

"Bella, Alice," Carlisle said softly. "I owe you both my apologies."

Alice and I both looked at each other for some inkling as to what he was apologizing for.

"Apologies for what?" I asked.

"I am sorry how I treated you both after your mother passed. Bella, I am sorry how I treated you. You are a sweet girl. I just…" Carlisle trailed off.

Esme gave Carlisle a glare and a nudge, and he continued.

"I just… I am truly sorry. I don't know why I have done or said things. If I could take them back I would."

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. Alice just nodded; she seemed lost for words as well.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It seemed to take forever to get off of the Carpathia. The crowds waiting at the pier was unbelievable. So many people looking for loved ones or just plain looking.

Bella and Alice were scanning the crowd as I held onto Carly.

"Eddie, are you going to gives me away too?" Carly whispered into my ear.

I stopped in my tracks, and looked into her eyes.

"Why would you think I was going to give you away?" I asked her softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Cause that's what my daddy did. He gives me to Bella." She said.

"Sweetheart," I said softly to her. "Bella and I don't want to give you away, we like having your cute little self around."

"Really?"

"Really." I said back to her.

"Otay." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It didn't take long before Alice and I saw Emmett.

Emmett pulled Alice and me into a tight hug the moment her saw the both of us.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he said choking back tears.

He looked up scanning the crowd. My heart sank.

"Em," Alice said softy. "He didn't make it."

Emmett looked down, then back up at us. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to cry but he just swallowed hard, and looked down again.

He cleared his throat, and put his arm around a very pretty blonde woman.

"This is my beautiful Rose," He said softly, as she blushed. "I know you girls will welcome her to the family just fine."

Rosalie gave us a small smile. Before she could say anything, Jasper came up behind them.

Alice squealed and leaped into his arms. The held each other tight While Jasper whispered into her ear, Alice nodded and smiled.

I was watching them as Edward and Carly came up behind me.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as he put his hand on my waist.

"Who is this?" Emmett said causously, eye balling Edward and Carly.

"Um, Emmett, this is my fiancé Edward and this is Carly." I said softly.

"Fiancé? When did that happen? And a child too? You have been busy my dear sister." He laughed.

"Well we got engaged last night, and Carly is now ours. I will explain later." I said.

Emmett nodded and smiled. "Well Edward, Welcome to the family. Ever built a table before?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

_So I started this story exactly a year ago today. I thought I was going to have this story finished by April 14,2012. Nope. Didn't happen. But I will have it done by April 14th, 2013. Anyways, we are near the end. There is two chapters left...for real this time. I have been saying that since chapter 10, but I really mean it this time!_

_Thanks for reading and sticking around, you guys rock!_


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"I may not know about tables, but I know a lot about pianos." Edward laughed as he extended his hand to Emmett to shake his.

"Well, now there is an idea." Emmett chuckled, "we should talk about that when we get back to Washington."

Carly watched every move that Emmett as he spoke with Edward. She never took her eyes off of him, I wasn't sure if she was scared or fascinated.

I was going to ask Edward to pass Carly to me when Rosalie tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is the story with the little one?" She whispered. "Emmett never mentioned having a niece."

"Well, we have kind of adopted her. He father gave her to me on the ship as we were loading the life boats. I fear he did not make it." I whispered back.

"The poor little dear." Rosalie replied softly. "She looks so much like you I would have sworn you were her mother."

"Well, she may not be mine, but I would like the job." I said quietly with a smile.

* * *

><p>That evening as we sat in the parlor of the hotel suite Carlisle had rent I had an over whelming urge to see if we could in fact adopt Carly.<p>

Esme had tucked Carly into a cot for the night and was singing to her softly in the bedroom. Edward sat beside me on the small couch, Carlisle across from us in the chair. Both men were quiet, I am almost sure Edward was sleeping.

"Carlisle, what do you know about adoption?" I asked, causing Edward to jump awake.

"Not that much, why do you ask?" He said rubbing his eyes.

Edward sat up and was now fully alert.

"I want Carly to be a part of our future, our family." I said looking at Edward. "I think it should be done properly. So I want to know what we should do to legally make her ours."

"Well, "Carlisle cleared his throat and continued. "It might be hard, because Carly is little and won't be able to tell us where she boarded. But maybe since we know her full name we can take an ad in the papers and go from there."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze. This made me take a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"I don't think anyone will answer." Edward said sadly. "Carly didn't mention anyone other than her father. So I doubt she has any other blood family. But either way, that girl is staying with us."

* * *

><p>The following weeks went in a blur.<p>

Emmett and Rosalie were married in a quiet little church ceremony. Carly was delighted to be a flower girl and throw rose petals. And she was indeed infatuated with my big brother. Who quickly became 'Unkey Em.'

Unknown to the rest of us, Jasper and Alice eloped. Just two days after we came to New York. Alice didn't want to wait anymore. Jasper was quiet about it; he was never much of a talker.

We had gotten word that they sent a recovery ship, the _Mackay-Bennett_, to recover all the lost souls from the sinking. They had found Father. Carlisle insisted that he pay for father to be brought back to Washington. As much as we tried to turn him down, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We were in Washington now. I was currently staying in the guest room of the house Carlisle had purchased for him and my mother. Mother said if I was moving here, she wanted to be close to her grandchildren. Bella and I weren't even wed yet, and she was already planning on Carly being a big sister.

Emmett and I have been doing a lot of talking since we got here. We had the crazy idea to build pianos. Have a small division of the furniture company to build pianos, calling them MASEN by Black Swan Furniture Co. We were both excited about this business prospect. It was going to be a trial run of course, but we both had really high hope for these pianos.

We had also been discussing housing arrangements. He had already started building his own house before he met Rosalie. So now that they were married they were going to be moving into his house within the next few weeks when it was finished. Alice had moved in with Jasper in his small house and this leaving their childhood home empty. Emmett decided that this would be his gift to us because he knew how attached to the house Bella was, and seeing as Carly had already made herself comfy in Alice's old room, he didn't want her to move.

We were also waiting to hear back from the ads we had placed in the papers in regards to Carly's family. As much as I wanted that little girl to have family out there, I hoped she didn't because I already thought of her as my own.

Bella and I have set the date to get married in a few weeks. It works because I can surprise her with the gift of the house from Emmett.

The day can't come quick enough.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there is one more chapter left. It will tie up all those loose ends! I know I skipped alot of time, but it will be worth it. :)<em>

_As always, Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys rock my socks! :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

The wedding was 2 weeks ago. A beautiful day, with only a little bit of rain. Everything was absolutely perfect, seeing as now I am Mrs. Edward Masen.

And now here I am busy cleaning the house. Our house. The very same house I grew up in. Alice and Emmett gave it to Edward and me as a wedding gift. Everyone lead me to believe Emmett and Rosalie were going to be living here after our wedding but Edward surprised me with the keys after the wedding.

Rosalie and Alice went out to get more fabric, because yet again my sister decided we needed new curtains in every room of the house. Need to redecorate. Alice just keeps telling me I will love it. Now that she and Jasper were expecting a little one, I just let her have her way or else she bursts into tears. I know better than to bet against Alice.

Before the wedding I was having overwhelming doubts and fears that things were going to go wrong. A sense of impending doom. Maybe that is a tad dramatic, but I had been overwhelmed with a mixture of things. I thought it was because with Mother and Father both gone; it felt like something was missing.

But now two weeks later I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Maybe it is because I haven't seen as much of Edward as I would like since the wedding. He is here every morning and we do what newly married couples do and he is here in the evening for supper with us but he falls asleep not long after Carly is in bed. I know he is busy trying to get the instrument part of the business off the ground, but I so very much hope he hasn't changed his mind about us.

Then I worry about how long Carly will actually be with us. I fear someone will step up and claim her, even though I love her as my own. Every morning she goes to the factory with Emmett and Edward. One of the workers at the factory has a little boy named Jacob. And they just happen to live next to Jasper and Alice. Those two children are absolutely inseperatable.

I am rustled out of my thoughts when I hear a key being turning into the locked front door.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I am standing outside the door of my new home; Carly and her new little friend Jacob are now standing behind me. Carlisle and my mother in tow.

Carlisle was in touch with friends back in Ireland and he got word back about us adopting Carly. I wasn't even aware he was still looking into the adoption anymore. He never said much about it since Bella asked back in New York months ago. But he wanted to talk to us and said he needed to do so as soon as possible.

So here we stand, with my key in the lock, and my angel opens the door.

I was surprised to see Edward at the door. Along with Carlisle Esme, Carly and Jacob.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" I quickly stammered. I felt a lump in my throat forming anticipating the worse.

"Bella, everything is ok." Edward put his warm hands on my shoulder. "Carlisle wanted to speak with us in regards to the adoption."

"Oh." There it is that impending doom, the other shoe dropping.

"Bella, dear,"Esme said softly with a smile on her face. "I am going to take the children to play in the back yard, while you have a talk. I will bring them in a little while."

I just nodded.

* * *

><p>Carlisle, Bella and I sat in the front sitting room.<p>

"I have been in touch with some friends of mine back in Ireland," Carlisle said as he cleared his throat. "And I have some information in regards to the adoption."

Bella just nodded. She was looking ghostly pale. I could see the worry in her big brown eyes.

"Carly's mother, Victoria, died while giving birth to her. She is an only child." Carlisle continued.

"Her grandmother would care for her when her father was working. It turns out he was one of the riveters on the Titanic."

"So where is her grandmother now?" I asked, not really sure I wanted the answer.

"She passed a few weeks after the sinking." Carlisle said quietly. "They said she died of a broken heart, but it sounds like a massive heart attack to me."

"So, Carly has no one else?" I asked, as I placed my hand on Bella's.

"She has you." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Bella she is ours." I said as I placed a kiss on the top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ours." She said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Telling Carly was the best experience we could have asked for.<p>

Esme offered to take Jacob home while we talked to Carly.

"Carly, sweetheart," Bella started. "How would you feel if I wanted to be your momma?"

"You want to be my momma?" Carly asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Bella only nodded yes.

"Does that mean I can call you momma?"

Bella nodded again, her chin trembling.

"Ok, momma." Carly smiled up at her, her eyes sparkling, as Bella scooped her into a hug.

I almost had to turn away; I could feel the emotions starting to boil over. The lump in my throat was getting harder to swallow.

"Daddy?" Carly looked up at me.

"Yes," I choked out with surprise.

"Thank you for not giving me away."

Tears were flowing from my eyes as I held my two perfect angels in my arms.

"Never." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After we tucked Carly into bed, Edward asked if I wanted to go for a walk. It had been a long and emotional day, so he said we wouldn't go too far.

We were maybe a block away from home, when Edward leaned in and kissed my lips.

"You are my everything. You, Carly. I can't begin to tell you how I feel being able to say she is ours."

"I feel the same way," I whispered, and tried to pull away.

"Hey," as he pulled me back towards him. "I know I have been busy lately." He whispered, softly placing his hand on my cheek.

I nodded.

"Stepping onto that ship was best thing that has ever happened to me, it lead me to you. I want you know, no matter what, my feelings for you will never falter."

His eyes were burning into mine. I swallowed hard, trying not to let these tears escape.

"I tell you this now and I will tell you this every night before you close your eyes." Edward whispered his eyes locked onto mine, me pressed into his chest.

"I will love you forever, because I have loved you all along."

* * *

><p><em>That my dear readers is <strong>THE END<strong>._

_Thank you for reading, reviewing and loving this story. It means so much to me, your words of encouragement, everything. Without you this story would have long been forgotten. Thanks for sticking it out and seeing it finish. _

_You guys, the fans, ROCK. _

_From the bottom of my heart. Thank you. - _**LuckySmurfette**_ :)_


End file.
